catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Naarah/General
Naarah is one of the three main characters of Cat Ghost, who was first introduced in CatGhost 1 Birthday. Description In the first season of Cat Ghost, Naarah appears as a small, round blue ghost, rather than as an animal like Elon or Gideon, implying that she may be a different type of spirit. She mentions in the first episode that she misses having a body. Starting with the second season, Naarah appears as a blue cephalopod with four tentacles, or "streamers". In her human form, she appears as a young girl with dark blue-ish gray hair in pigtails, wearing a red dressCatGhost 3 Window Window. Her skeletal form has a blue-ish grey skull and wears a brown dress. Personality Naarah is shown to be mischievous and playful. When describing herself, Naarah says that she likes sweet things, is "super cute", loves dogs, and loves going on adventures. Naarah was described by Key as "evil"Happybirthday. Abilities Naarah can make her eyes glow red, and speak in a multi-layered, demonic voice, similarly to ElonCatGhost 1 Birthday. She also implies an ability to curse Gideon. In her ghost and cephalopod forms Naarah is able to levitate. In ghost form, Naarah can levitate small objectsCatGhost 5 Banana. In her cephalopod form, she is able to use her tentacles (which she calls "streamers") to pick up objects. Her cephalopod form also has the ability to glowCatGhost 9 Welcome Home. Appearances In Episodes EXPANDING, see Gideon's page for an example of writing episode appearances In CatGhost 12 Resistance, Naarah wakes up in a baby's crib in a room that appears to be made out of a pencil sketch. She breaks through the room's paper wall and finds herself in the void, where dozens of Party Country arcade machines are floating. Bethany suddenly appears and starts floating towards her, until she is caught in a cage by Elon. Elon celebrates this as a victory, but Naarah believes that this is not "the right way to do this". An argument ensues, at the end of which Naarah explains to Elon that she can no longer follow her. Naarah then starts glowing white and dissolves. In CatGhost 13 Acceptance, she joins Gideon and Elon in the Throne fusion. This marks the last appearance of Naarah. In Games Happybirthday In Happybirthday, ''Naarah appears in the Dark Forest in her skeletal form. This version of Naarah will complain that she is cold, and can't breathe, that a "she" lured her into this place, and expresses the desire to save an unknown man who supposedly waited for her. Any question or statement said to Key that involves the word "murder" will trigger a jumpscare of the blue skeleton, although the same image will sometimes flicker randomly during normal gameplay. ''Joke Naarah's drowned skeleton and the Chair appear if the word "Proselyte" is entered in the game Joke. Window Naarah appears in human form with Elon in the cutscene that plays if the player has the game Window open at 3 AM. She is seen kneeling on the ground and crying, saying she "can't do this", but Elon reminds her that she "made a promise"; Naarah stands and says that she will do anything for ElonWindow/Transcript. Unholy Circle Naarah's human form is a possible player character in the game Unholy Circle. Midnight Naarah appears as a baby in the game Midnight, ''where she is kidnapped by Bethany.'' Leak Naarah's human form appears in the game Leak ''with Elon, wherein the two of them run from Busts. She also appears in the Libation ending, slumped over with Elon in front of the cake. ''Dance Party EXPANDING In Other Videos Naarah appears in ghost form in the Tony Crynight Speedpainting Video, where she comments on a picture of Elon, Gideon, and her, that is being drawn live in front of her. During the video her commentary gets interrupted several times when her drawn version turns into a Skinwalker-posessed version and starts taunting her. The video ends after she calls out to Elon for help, and then experiences a strange psychadelic sequence involving the moments before her death. A Skinwalker-possessed Naarah appears in the Christmas Livestream, reading out numbers in a Skinwalker-posessed version of her cephalopod form. Relationships Elon A drawing made by Naarah for Elon in CatGhost 3 Window reveals that she considers Elon to be her "bestest best friend". She seems eager to learn new tricks from Elon, and treats her with respect, at one point even saying that she would do anything for herWindow/Transcript . Naarah met Elon in a forest (possibly the Dark Forest) when she came across a "really cool campsite". Elon remarks that she almost killed Naarah, but that they "laugh about it now", though Naarah doesn't seem to agree. Naarah claims that they "became the bestest friends" right away, though Elon claims that she originally wanted Naarah to leaveCatGhost 8 Judgement. As revealed in the ending of Window, prior to their deaths, Naarah willingly helped Elon with something, which involved hurting Naarah in some way. In CatGhost 8 Judgement, Naarah reveals that she and Elon were "collecting a few souls", but is quickly cut off by Elon. Naarah was very loyal to Elon until the end of CatGhost 12, when Elon catches Bethany and Naarah sees this action as wrong. After an argument, Naarah explains that she can no longer follow Elon, and dissolves. Gideon Just like Elon, Naarah enjoys bothering and annoying Gideon for no apparent reason. In CatGhost 4 Circle, while possessed, she starts rubbing against and kissing Gideon, but acts disgusted by her actions once the possession ends. Bethany Bethany kidnapped Naarah from another village (implied to be Native American) when she was just a baby, to raise her as her own''Pertinence''. According to Bethany in Void 01 (assuming that she is indeed speaking to Naarah as suggested by a Jar Message), Naarah was "as good as family" to Bethany, but said something which may have hurt Bethany (though Beth says that she can forgive Naarah for what she said). Naarah has shown great dislike of Bethany. When asked about the name Beth in CatGhost 8, Naarah is silent for several seconds before saying "no" in a brusque tone. In CatGhost 11 Confrontation, Naarah complains to Beth that she is not "this perfect little girl" that Beth wants her to be, and later says that she took away her friend and only cared about herself all along. Yet despite this, she disagress with Elon after Elon caught Bethany in a cage in CatGhost 12. It is not known whether Naarah knows that she was kidnapped as a baby. Fate A purple jar in Banana will give Naarah's birth and death dates as 1636 and 1650 respectively, meaning that she died at the age of 13 or 14, depending on whether she died before or after her birthday that yearBanana/Jar messages. Key will say that Naarah, like the other two main characters, somehow "vanished", but is currently "immersed". It is often implied that Naarah drowned by being tied to the chair that can often be seen throughout the episodes and the games. Inputting Naarah's title of "Proselyte" into the Horrible Beast in the game ''Joke'' will reveal a picture of a skeleton and a chair under water. The blue skeleton's words about her being cold and unable to breathe imply that she may still be sentient and aware that she is under water. The events of Tony Crynight's Speedpainting video seem to reaffirm this, as a splash is heard as Naarah is dropped from a chair, and she is then seen as a small figure in a glass of water. Key also says that Naarah is the key to Gideon's escape from the Dark Forest. Trivia * Naarah appears as both her ghost and skeleton forms on the Cat Ghost Advertisement. * The definition of Proselyte is as follows: "A person who has converted from one opinion, religion, or party to another." * Her name is Hebrew for “girl” or “maiden”. * The light brown part of the clothes on her skeletal version have a few pixels that are a slightly different color (hex number 7A6B5E instead of 7C6B5E). These pixels spell out the letter "E". * The image that leads to the download of Banana at the end of CatGhost 5, when unscrambled, shows Naarah. * The third profile image of the Cat Ghost Youtube Channel was Naarah, with a red X on her forehead. * Naarah's sprite in Window is called "goodgirl" in the game files. * A different version of Naarah, with a disturbing face and different voice appears in some videos, always speaking in a very mocking tone. This version was previously known as "Evil Naarah" among fans, but is now understood to be the Skinwalker possessing Naarah. * Naarah doesn't have a sister.